


Day 5 Study

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute boys, Fluff, He just hates physics, M/M, Marc is a good tutor, Smart Nathaniel, fluffy boyfriends, study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Marc helps Nathaniel to study
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Day 5 Study

**Author's Note:**

> I really think that Nathaniel is not a bad student, maybe he is not the best of his class but has decent grades, but he definitely hates Mrs. Mendeleiev classes XD  
> Marc is a good student, another of my hc and he likes to help his friends and boyfriend  
> Jean Duparc is one of Marc's friends from his class and he is quite good with numbers (another hc)  
> Also I think that Marc could need glasses, why not? Maybe he uses contacts but from time to time he uses normal glasses.  
> I think Marc would use glasses with black and circular frame.

Nathaniel doesn’t like physics. No cross that. He _hates_ physics. Is so confusing and boring, honestly what use would knowing the acceleration formula do to his drawings? 

The only reason he is trying is because— believe it or not— he is not an irresponsible person, he knows he can’t fail the class, also his parents made him promise to not fail any class when his and Marc’s comic started to be published. So, he hates physics but he is gonna try. 

Fortunately his boyfriend is a very good tutor— Marc is smart and manages to explain things in a way that is easier to understand— unfortunately his brain seems to be on strike since no matter how hard he tries to concentrate he just can’t get it. 

“Why are these problems so impossible?” he whines as he lets his head fall on the desk. They are currently studying at the table in the kitchen of the redhead’s house. Marc has promised to help him understand the problems Mrs. Mendeleiev gave them for a school work they have to give next week. 

Marc just sighs and gives his boyfriend a sympathetic smile while adjusting his glasses. That’s one of the things Nathaniel likes about studying with Marc— aside from his patience and more understable way to explain things— the writer would give a rest to his contacts and put on his glasses and well… he just looks cute ok? — And no Alix, he doesn’t have a glasses kink, leave him alone! — somehow the glasses act as a frame or a showcase to display those gorgeous green eyes. 

“Hey, it’s ok, you’ll get it, actually you got the first five exercises fine” he says as he compares his boyfriend’s work with his own notes— Mrs. Mendeleiev already gave his class the same assignment and he made his calculation on his notebook before copying it on a clean paper for the work— and indeed the first five problems were correct, though the sixth and seventh are wrong and the rest are still blank. 

“Well, after you explained the theory simpler to me I could understand those ones, but I can’t get the rest, it's like they made no sense!” The artist replies watching his notebook with the problems like the paper just killed his cat. 

Marc checks his notes once more, indeed after problem five the exercises get a little more tricky, the last ones are the hardest, he even had to ask his father— and Jean— for help. But after understanding the logic between them it was relatively easy, and the same can be for Nathaniel. 

He thinks a little while his boyfriend is still watching his work like it offended him. Sometimes people don’t understand certain things, not because they are stupid but because they need to learn them in another way. He had explained some topics in a completely different way than his teachers to his friends and boyfriend— sometimes he needs to explain the same thing in more than one way for different people— it always works at the end— especially if he has Max, Adrien, Jean or Mirelle to help him explain— so he knows he just need to find the correct way to explain those problems to Nathaniel.

Though, he has to admit, seeing how frustrated Nathaniel is that task could be more difficult than it needs to be. Lucky for both of them— because he also gets frustrated and tired— he knows his boyfriend very well and may or may not have an idea to help him calm down.

He takes off his glasses and moves his chair next to Nathaniel’s, then he simply lays on his back, his head resting on his boyfriend’s lap. The redhead looks down at the writer, confusion all over his face while Marc looks back, secretly happy to be near him so he is able to see his cute and confused face clearly even without his glasses or contacts. 

“It's not like I’m complaining but What are you doing? '' the artist asks. Marc smiles and grabs one of his hands, he kisses the back of it. 

“First you need to calm down, I know it is frustrating but is not impossible” Nathaniel pouts adorably— clearly not convinced— Marc giggles and kisses his knuckles this time making the pout disappear from his boyfriend’s face. “You already dominate the theory, I know after problem five the rest gets a little tricky but you just need to understand the logic behind them, then you could see that they are not _that_ difficult” 

Nathaniel sighs knowing that Marc is right, he leans and kisses his nose, making the writer giggle. 

“So, what’s the plan?” he can do this, he just needs a little help. Marc smiles. 

“Ok, Mrs. Mendeleiev gave you twenty exercises to solve, you already have five done, meaning you still have other fifteen to finish, now this is what we are going to do: Right now we are in a ten minutes break, once the break is over we’ll review the theory and I’ll explain the logic of the next five problems, then you will solve them, you can ask me any doubt you’ll have while doing it, once you are done I’ll check them” the ravenette makes a pause to make sure the artist is following him, after a nod of confirmation he continues. 

“If you get all of them wrong I’ll explain things again and you’ll re-do them, the same if you just get one or two right but, if you get three right you earn another ten minutes break, if you get four right then you get the ten minutes and I’ll sing whatever you want during that time, if you get all of them right then you’ll have the break, the singing and a kiss. We will do the same for the next five problems and the last five tomorrow. Do we have a deal?” 

Nathaniel thinks a little, is a very good deal and he knows he can understand it if he pays attention. Though, he can always ask Marc for a kiss or a song any other time he wants— don’t get him wrong is still a nice offer but he just wants to mess a littler with the green eyed boy— he is about to make his remark when the writer speaks, like reading his thoughts. 

“The trick is” the mischievous gleam in his eyes tells him that he would not like this “if you fail that assignment not only will your parents be pissed, but you will also lose your kiss and songs privileges… for a week” Nathaniel wants to laugh but the look on his boyfriend’s face tells him he is being deadly serious. Crap. 

“You wouldn’t” he trails off “Prove me, Kurtzberg” Marc smirks and if Nathaniel thinks that it was hot is very much his business, thank you. Again Nathaniel simply sighs. 

“Very well, we have a deal Anciel” He returns the smirk and both teens explode in laughter. 

After the first break and as Marc said, he explained the next five problems and Nathaniel begun to solve them, he got three fine so he earned ten minutes of break before re-doing the other two and starting with the other five, this time he had to ask for some clarifications but he got four of them fine, meaning he got ten minutes of break and some song requests for Marc, after Marc sang the last one he re-does the las for that day, he got it fine after three attempts. Marc stayed for a while and decided to give Nathaniel some kisses for the effort. 

The next day Nathaniel manages to get the five of the remaining problems right, so he earns an afternoon of cuddles, kisses and Marc singing everything he asks. 

──────•⚜•──────

Two weeks later he got his work graded, he got full marks and a congratulation from Mendeleiev. Now he is with his boyfriend at the park eating a well earned ice cream. 

“You know? You told me what would happen if I failed the assignment, but never told what would happen if I got full marks” Nathaniel remarks, sitting on a bench with Marc to enjoy their ice cream. 

Marc blinks, is true. “Well… What do you want? After all you earned it” Nathaniel thinks for a moment before he gets an idea, a smirk forming on his face. 

He leans forward and whispers in Marc’s ear, the writer’s eyes widen and he blushes over the request. Nathaniel pulls apart and Marc sees him in the eyes, he blinks twice before a grin of his own makes its way on his lips and shakes his head fondly. 

“Very well” he grants. Nathaniel beams at him and kisses his cheek. They enjoy the rest of their day.

**Author's Note:**

> What Nathaniel asked Marc? That is up to you. But for me it was either, he asked Marc to model his glasses for him so he can take pictures and draw him (as you can see Nathaniel really likes to see Marc with his glasses) or he asked Marc to use a nice and cute skirt Marinette made for the writer on his next date, is just the skirt and the outfit Marc came up with was very cute the first time he used it.


End file.
